


Day 26

by parttimehuman



Series: Compared to the Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Thiam, blowjob, especially Theo, handjob, the happy ending we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam gives Theo his birthday present. This time, they´re not interrupted.Basically the alternate ending to Compared to the Moon, Chapter 14. (Not that you need context for this.)





	Day 26

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compared to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560480) by [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman). 



> Thank you Manon, for all your love yelling. You have been fighting for Theo´s orgasm like the true hero you are, so here you go!
> 
> The first part is the actual ending of chapter 14 until before they get caught, so if you feel like you´ve read it before, just keep going!

Theo had a very urgent need, so he climbed the stairs, heart racing, the sounds of talk and laughter staying behind downstairs. He was ready to let go, to forget everybody else and what they didn´t know, to just be with Liam and at least show him what he felt if he couldn´t bring himself to say it. But Liam wasn´t in their room. And he was nowhere else to be found on the upper level, so Theo went back downstairs, running around frantically, looking over everything so fast he almost didn´t see anything at all.

  
Luckily, he bumped into Liam just when he´d already thought the guy had somehow vanished from earth.

  
"There you are," they both exclaimed in unison.

  
"I´ve been waiting upstairs forever!" Liam complained.

  
"Your best friend was holding me captive in the kitchen," Theo explained. "I think he might know something." _I´m sure he knows exactly what´s been happening_ would have been more accurate, but Theo wasn´t trying to make a confession, he just wanted to soften the blow of Mason eventually confronting Liam about it.

  
"Fuck him," Liam muttered, walking backwards into the guest room next to the living room and pulling Theo with him by the collar, "it´s about time I get to have you all for myself for a while."

  
It was crazy hearing those words from Liam´s mouth, since they were precisely what Theo was thinking as well, but it got even better.

  
Once the door was shut behind them, Liam pressed Theo against it, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I haven´t had a chance to give you your birthday present yet."  
Theo was pretty sure he was only holding himself upright with the help of Liam pressing against him. "Fuck, Liam," he mumbled, earning a devilish grin from Liam, who could most definitely feel his erection pressing against his hip.

  
It was a painfully long moment, filled with tension sizzling between their two bodies, until they finally kissed, the taste of Liam´s lips by now soothingly familiar to Theo, a welcome connection to his favorite part of reality on a day full of surprises, full of new discoveries and spilled secrets.

  
Kissing Liam was once again absolutely breathtaking, grounding him and making his head float at the same time, the soft pressure of his tongue making him dizzy, making desire burn up inside him. Theo grabbed Liam´s neck with one hand, his thumb stroking the light stubble covering his cheek, the other hand snaked around Liam´s hip, pulling him even closer. It was too late to pretend like the situation wasn´t making him hard anyway, so why not go with it and hope for Liam to like it? After all, Liam´s body definitely did, judging by the huge bulge in his middle.

  
Theo gasped audibly when Liam started kissing along his jaw and down his throat, then nibbled on his collarbone, one finger pulling the grey t-shirt down to get better access. Theo was shaking in anticipation as he held onto Liam´s shoulders, his fingers groping the muscles beneath his clothes. He didn´t know what Liam had meant when he´d talked about giving him a present, he had no idea how far Liam was willing to go, but he knew he would go along with anything, would gratefully take every last bit of Liam he would get.

  
Allowing Liam to pull off his shirt, Theo raised his arms, and when he lowered them again, wrapping them around Liam´s back, he left just enough space between them for Liam´s hands to roam over his chest and stomach, enjoying the gentle brushes of his fingertips, no matter how hard it was getting to keep his patience. Reconnecting their lips in an attempt to show Liam how greedy he was, Theo began moving his hips in slow circles, rubbing their clothed dicks together, causing them both to moan at the sensation.  
It seemed like Liam got the hint, or maybe he´d had the idea on his own, but either way, he let his right hand trail down and cupped Theo´s arching boner in his palm. Theo had to press his eyes shut to keep his composure. It certainly wasn´t like Theo didn´t have experience in the area, but in that moment, he felt like he was being touched for the very first time in his life. It was the very first time in his life he was being touched like this. And by Liam.

  
When Liam started to move his hand, stroking Theo thorugh his pants, he couldn´t contain a loud groan, and Liam seemed even more determined by that, circling his wrist in a steady rhythm, sending pleasure like electric jolts thorugh Theo´s body. Theo almost whined out loud when the hand on his crotch was taken away, but he knew there wouldn´t be much time for regret as he was pulled towards the couch on the other side of the room by two firm hands around his waist, Liam nibbling at his jaw while moving them.

  
"Sit down," Liam commanded, turning them around, pressing Theo back until the couch was pressing into the hollows of his knees, and then he simply gave in, falling down, looking up when the soft lips removed from his face, only to watch Liam getting down on his knees in front of him. It was the single greatest sight of his life, Theo decided, and his dick twitched at it, but then Liam threw his shirt away carelessly, and with the bemuscled, hairy chest right in front of his eyes, Theo was incapable of keeping his hands to himself. He leaned in and laid his palm over Liam´s racing heart.

  
They kissed again, their tongues having a little dance between them. Theo sucked on Liam´s lower lip and Liam took revenge by biting him carefully. The world would be a better place if everybody could kiss like Liam Dunbar, Theo thought as he was losing all control over his body, his hips bucking into the air, desperately burning with starving need.

  
"Touch me," Theo pressed out, "if you want me." He didn´t want Liam to do anything against his will, but hell yes, he did want Liam to do something, anything to him.

  
As if to prove a point, Liam put his hands back on Theo as they continued kissing, one of them stroking up and down his bare torso, the other one gripping his cock through his pants. Theo was close to exploding even before Liam started kissing his way down his chest, and then further down, and then fumbled with the button of his pants. Liam looked up, catching Theo´s gaze with those seductively blue eyes of his, keeping them open as Theo´s dick sprang free beneath his fingers, Liam´s chin so low the wet tip plopped against it, making Theo hiss out a low "fuck".

  
"Tell me if I´m doing this right," Liam said before he glanced down, and Theo only then realized that Liam most likely didn´t have any experience with guys. He´d had a girlfriend for two years before things had started to develop between them, and nothing more than kisses and innocent touches had happened so far, so whatever Liam was planning to do, it was probably the first time he was doing it. It was easy to forget that, though, with how good Liam was making him feel.

  
"Fuck, Liam, you´re doing everything so fucking right," Theo tried to reassure him. It was Liam´s free choice to stop whenever he wanted to, but if so, then certainly not because he thought he wasn´t good at it.

  
"Can I..." Liam was looking at Theo´s cock, which only made it jerk more uncontrollably. _Yes_ , Theo screamed internally. _Yes, yes, yes._

  
On the outside, though, Theo didn´t want to appear so desperate, wanted to make sure there was no pressure in the situation, so he leaned forward to press a tender kiss onto Liam´s mouth before answering. "You don´t have to-"

  
"I want to!" Liam interrupted him eagerly, eyes wide open and shimmering with lust. Theo couldn´t believe his luck. Liam on his knees before him, telling him he wanted him. It was like a déjà-vu from a dream he´d had many times, but better, a thousand times better.

  
"You can have me, Liam," Theo spoke, trying to calm his racing heartbeat, but failing. "If you really want me, I´m yours to take."

  
Liam obviously thought about something to say back, but in the end, he didn´t. Instead, he bowed his head, the hot breath escaping his mouth hitting Theo´s throbbing dick, his fingers closing around the shaft at the base, directing the tip towards his tongue poking out from his mouth. Theo had to bite down on his own fist at the first contact. He´d waited so long for this, had denied himself to even dream about it too often, and then it was finally happening, and the reality of it was better than any fantasy he could have made up in his head.

  
Liam began licking the tip cautiously, and it was hard for Theo to keep still. Liam´s tongue felt so good on him, and his pretty lips would look so amazingly hot around his cock, but he willed himself to give Liam time to get used to the whole thing, simply whimpering the tension away.

  
"You taste..." Liam looked right in his face as he thought about which word to use to describe the taste of Theo, "...surprisingly good."

  
Theo let out a small laugh, glad that Liam seemed to like what he was doing. "Yeah?" he checked.

  
"Yeah," Liam nodded, "kind of makes me want more."

  
"Fuck Liam," Theo breathed out, "you´re killing me here."

  
"Nahh," Liam made, "not yet." And with that, he sucked Theo´s cock into his mouth, earning an obscene groan before Theo could shove his fist back between his teeth in order to not make anybody hear them from the room next door.

  
Liam let his tongue swirl over the slit a few times, then bobbed his head down, carefully trying out just how far he could go. Considering that this was his first blowjob, he could go pretty far. Theo put his free hand into Liam´s hair, offering a little reassurance that he was doing really fucking great and amazing things to him. "So good," he muttered, tongue against his own fingers, "feels so good."

  
Hearing the praise, Liam moved his head up again, and then further down than he had been before, far enough for Theo to expect him to gag, but it didn´t happen. Suddenly, maybe not even on purpose, with the tip of Theo´s dick against the back of his throat, Liam swallowed, and nothing in the world or beyond could ever make anybody lose their shit as badly as Theo did in that moment, bucking his hips wildly, letting out a whine, panting heavily, even moments later.

  
"I´m warning you, Liam," Theo growled lowly, "if you do that again, this is going to be a quick birthday present." He realized that he probably should be worried about shooting his load down Liam´s throat without permission rather than being concerned for the his own fun to be over too soon, but he couldn´t even be sorry. He was only human, after all, and Liam was simply too good at giving him pleasure.

  
But Theo wasn´t going to last very long anyway, getting closer and closer to the edge with every inch that Liam´s lips moved around his cock, with every stroke of his fingers wrapped around it, with every delicious smacking sound and every vibrating moan. The feelings welling up inside of Theo, the fire starting deep inside his gut and setting his entire body alight were simply indescribable, and somehow, he had a suspicion the over-intensity had nothing to do with how long he´d been abstinent, and everything with the fact that this was Liam who was causing it all.

  
"Liam," Theo moaned, because it had to be said, because it came all down to this one boy in the end, everything that had been happening that day, everything that was happening in the tiny little guest room, everything that mattered to Theo. Liam. He repeated Liam´s name over and over again, his tone changing ever so slightly, trying out just how he had to pronounce it to convey the taste of it on his tongue accurately, so say not only _you´re making me feel so good_ , but also _you´re making my life so good_. Also _I love you_.

  
Just when Theo knew he was close enough to the edge for the next tiny little thing Liam would do to send him over, to send him falling into heaven, as if Liam knew as well, somehow, and maybe he did, the blue-eyed boy looked up, eyes wide open, shimmering wetly while Theo´s cock was so far down his throat that pubes must be tickling his nose. Their gazes connected, and then there was this moment, this moment where time was stopping, where everything went quiet, and for five seconds, there was nothing but tension, clenched muscles and teeth biting into lips, staring, daring. It was that absolutely surreal moment right before the fall, the one where you knew falling was inevitable, that it would happen just a second later, but not yet, not before it was completely sure that the explosion would hit you with absolute maximum force.

  
When he finally came, just before the tension would have killed him, Theo cried out loud, and the word escaping his lips would have been Liam´s name if Theo had had enough control over his voice to make it anything other than a desperately strangled noise. His arm cramped with the struggle not to hold onto Liam´s hair too tightly, out of concern for the boy who had tears streaming down his cheeks and cum dribbling out from between his lips that he couldn´t keep closed around Theo´s thrashing dick.

  
It took an eternity for Theo to calm down, and Liam licking Theo´s cock and his own chin clean didn´t exactly help that cause. "Fuck, Liam," he breathed, aware that his voice sounded just as destroyed as he was, the touches of Liam´s hands on his thighs suddenly getting back into his focus. "Holy fuck, seriously. I mean what even?"

  
Theo wanted to tell Liam. He wanted to say this somehow, to put into words what Liam had just done to him, but how? And then there Liam was, still on his knees, his lips wet and swollen, so prettily pink, his beautiful eyes telling the story of how a dick made them cry, and Theo knew he was lost, utterly lost to this boy.

  
He had to violently stop himself from saying those three words right then and there, which he really wanted to, but he feared Liam could believe they were just said in the post-orgasm rush of adrenaline, and for the love of god, he couldn´t have that.

  
So instead, Theo let his body speak, knowing that it was way better at expressing what he felt, pressing his lips on Liam´s, holding his face in his hands like it was the most precious piece of treasure in the universe, which it was, forcing Liam´s mouth open with his tongue, moaning at the taste of himself on Liam. It was the taste of Liam and him become one, and it was like nothing in the world that had ever existed or ever would.

  
"Get up here, Liam," Theo finally begged, tugging at Liam´s shoulders, needing him closer, the want to show him just much he´d liked his birthday present growing stronger with every thirsty brush of their tongues against each other. Liam complied and moved to stand on his feet, shuffling away from between Theo´s legs and to his side, which Theo couldn´t let happen, so he grabbed Liam by the hips and directed him down onto his lap, clothed thighs straddling him, their mouths never breaking apart until Theo moved his lips down along Liam´s jaw. "Let me take care of you."

  
Liam´s hands managed to tremble wildly, even with his nails digging into the skin on Theo´s shoulders. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, ragged breaths escaping them. He was impossibly hard. "Theo," he whimpered as Theo pressed a wet kiss against his bobbing adam´s apple, and this was what made Theo´s dick come to life again as well: the fact that Liam was so damn far gone, so far gone for him.

  
"Patience, baby," Theo whispered against Liam´s neck, and he didn´t need the goosebumps appearing beneath his lips as proof that Liam didn´t have any. "I´m going to make you feel really fucking good, Liam," he said, "but I need you to know that as soon as you say the word, I´ll stop immediately, okay? It is absolutely and completely in your hands how far we go. Understand?"

  
Instead of an answer, Theo just received a wrecked whine from Liam, which sent a wave of lust through him, but was not how they were going to do things. Not when this was Liam´s very first time. Theo might have been a terrible person, but this was completely out of the question. "Liam," he pleaded, "I need you to answer me."

  
"I understand," Liam whimpered, but not without squeezing his knees tight at either side of Theo´s hips. Theo grinned. That was his go.

  
"Am I your first, Liam?" Theo asked. Not that he didn´t know, but he needed to hear it.

  
"Yes," Liam replied, the nervosity mixed into his arousal audible in his voice.

  
Theo kissed him sweetly. "Listen to me," he spoke softly, "I could not be happier than I am right now. And I will show you what that feels like. But that´s not all I want." He squeezed his fingers on Liam´s hips, looking into his eyes that were wide open with excitement. "I am extremely honored to be your first, Liam. But what I really want is to be your last. What I want is to ruin you for any other person on this earth. Because I´m an asshole like that. And I will not share you. Ever."

  
Liam gasped. His lips parted to make way for a reply. He swallowed. "Ruin me, then."

  
Theo felt like a kid let loose in a candy store. He couldn´t wait to run off and get his hands on everything he´d been craving for so long, to get a taste of all the things he´d been dying to have to himself, but at the same time, the sheer reality of the dream finally becoming true was so overwhelming that it was almost too much. Almost. They kissed again, and the kiss was gentle and greedy at the same time, their lips making promises that were too big to fit into words.

  
Theo let his hands roam over Liam´s chest, playing with the light hair there, and then he suddenly couldn´t bear the light being so dim in the room. "Liam," he whispered as he pulled away, "will you let me turn the light on?"

  
"You want to turn the light on?" Liam asked, apparently taken a little bit by surprise by the request.

  
"I want to see you," Theo explained, one finger tracing the outline of Liam´s mark down the back of his neck. He remembered the very first time he´d seen Liam naked, the time he´d been supposed to wait for the captain to show him around and introduce him to everything lacrosse-related. He remembered the red streak glwoing up beneath the water when Liam had taken a shower, and the blue and green mixed together on his legs. He remembered that the first time that he´d consciously recognized Liam´s beauty had been the first time he´d taken the time to take in his colors.

  
"Okay," Liam nodded. Theo became aware that Liam probably wanted the same thing, knowing that he´d always had quite a strong interest in Theo´s tattoos, that he´d always looked at them curiously, even before he´d started asking questions about their meanings.

  
Liam got up and padded over to the light switch next to the door. Theo could hear him hold his breath before he turned it on. They looked at each other for a moment before Liam moved back to where Theo was sitting on the couch, the truth of the situation hanging in the air between them. They were allowing each other to see them, all of them, to feel and taste and smell and hear them, to have them in every way they wanted to. In the middle of what was supposed to be Theo´s birthday party, with about thirty other people just at the other side of the wall, on a piece of furniture that wasn´t even the bed they´d been sharing, there was no room left for anything else in their intimacy. Just Liam and Theo. Theo and Liam.

  
Liam stepped between Theo´s legs, reaching out for his hands, taking them in his own and placing them flat on his stomach. Yellow sparkles shone like stars from the backs of them, and a dark blue appeared on Liam´s skin underneath as if to give the stars a night sky as a home. "Beautiful," he whispered. Theo couldn´t have agreed more, and while Liam was probably talking more about Theo´s hands, and Theo probably more about Liam´s body, they both also meant the combination, the picture of both together, and in the end, that was the true beauty of the scene.

  
Theo leaned forward, pressed a kiss between the fingers of his two hands onto the blue beneath Liam´s skin before he grabbed him by the hips to turn him around. Even though not understanding, Liam followed his lead and turned to face away. Theo stretched his arm and drew a line with his fingers, starting right beneath the hair in Liam´s neck and following the red mark down along his spine, nice and slow, trying to keep his touched light as feathers, listening to Liam´s breathing growing heavier. He repeated the motion when he realized what was happening beneath Liam´s soft skin: the red became brighter, the mark wider where his fingers lingered.

  
"Theo," Liam begged, shivering, his fingers twitching at either side of his body. Theo understood the torture perfectly well, but unlike him, Liam hadn´t gotten any satisfaction out of the night yet, so it must have been even worse for him. So Theo finally gave in, placing a kiss to the small of Liam´s back, sucking on the colored skin, his hands moving around Liam´s body to the front. He pulled him closer for better access to the buttons of his jeans and started opening them, feeling the denim giving way for Liam´s erection to spring free.

  
The red turned darker, turned into more of a purple shade where it disappeared beneath the waistband sitting low on Liam´s hips, which made Theo curious. He wondered what other colors would await him further down, so he undressed Liam fully, hands covering every new inch of skin being exposed. Theo only stopped kissing the spot where Liam´s back ended and the curve of his ass began to take in the sight of green soaring up the strong calves, turning darker and then into blue, mixing with red and yellow and orange and purple all over the round globes that were bouncing deliciously when being touched.

  
"You don´t know how beautiful you are, Liam," Theo marveled, kneading and kissing his ass.

  
Liam could only squirm and whimper as a reaction. Theo could tell exactly just how impatient he was growing, but he was selfish enough to enjoy the whole situation a little longer before he pulled Liam further back and then down on his lap, legs spread over his own, Theo´s chest flush against Liam´s back. Liam´s hands wrapped around Theo´s forearms as he reached forward, and for a second, Theo believed it was to stop him, disappointment already welling up inside him, but if anything, Liam only wanted to urge him closer, a loud moan finally being released when Theo´s fingers wrapped around Liam´s pulsating cock.

  
"Fuck," Liam groaned as Theo started stroking slowly, pre-cum leaking from the tip and dribbling down onto his fingers. Theo might have been holding Liam´s dick in his hand, but it felt like he had all of Liam all over him, his racing heartbeat loud in Theo´s ear that was pressed against Liam´s back, the muscles in his legs twitching against Theo. Theo embraced the feeling, closed his eyes and enjoyed everything that was flooding his other senses, his hand moving quicker, even when Liam´s grip tightened painfully, or maybe especially then.

  
"Fuck, Theo," Liam panted, throwing his head back, bucking his hips to meet Theo´s motions.

  
"Yes, Liam?" Theo responded, biting down nn his back carefully, earning another loud moan.

  
"Fuck, m`gonna...-"

  
Theo wanted to give Liam what he wanted. He really did. Except he knew there were better things awaiting them, greater feelings, even more intense sensations. And he loved how close Liam was, he really did. But as he had said, he didn´t simply want to offer Liam satisfaction, he wanted to wreck him.

  
"Oh, are you?" Theo asked, and just when Liam´s ass clenched tight, he let go of him, simply pulled his hand away. Liam cried out, but not in the way he would have wanted, he fell forward, growling, catching himself with his hands on Theo´s knees.

  
"What the hell, Theo?" he complained loudly, his hips still thrashing into nothing.

  
"You´ll be thanking me later, baby," Theo chuckled against his back.

  
"Oh my god!" Liam exclaimed, barely pulling himself together. "Is this the thanks I get?"

  
"No," Theo grinned, ideas coming alive in his head, ideas that he´d had for a long time, but never thought they´d had a chance to be fulfilled. Not that the chance was presenting itself, he wasn´t going to pass up on it. He manhandled Liam onto the couch next to him so that he was lying flat on his back, head resting against the armrest, legs draped over Theo´s lap. "This here, Liam," he said as he looked into Liam´s eyes, "this is the thanks you get."

  
The surprised confusion on Liam´s face was adorable, and Theo leaned in for a kiss, all soft and careful, trusting that Liam would turn it more rough and hungry soon enough. Of course, he didn´t leave him waiting very long, the red on his neck restless, its outlines moving unter the surface of his skin like a fish under water.

  
Liam´s fingernails were digging into Theo´s shoulders and upper arms greedily, pulling him closer, breaking the first layers of skin, he was more panting than breathing, his body a trembling and squirming mess, and his kisses would have taken Theo´s breath away, if Theo hadn´t needed it for what he still had planned for the night. Liam was so incredibly impatient, and Theo was only just beginning, and that was the absolute hottest thing about it. Even if he would have to be careful not to let Liam cum too soon, it would be so worth it in the end.

  
"Patience, Captain," Theo whispered as he broke their passionate kiss. "You see, this is not just about getting off. Where would be the fun in that?"

  
"I don´t know," Liam pressed out. He might have been losing the last of his shit right in that moment, but he still had to have the last word, that little shit. "Seemed to me like you had plenty of fun when I sucked you off."

  
"Oh, I did," Theo replied and decided to reward Liam with yet another deep and wet kiss. "Don´t you ever doubt that. You´ve given me the most fun anybody ever has, Liam." He had to make sure Liam knew that. "But I´ve been thirsting after you for too long, you know. So now I have to get me some more."

  
He pressed a line of kisses along Liam´s jaw, and then the underside of it. He sucked on his neck and bit down carefully, earning little whimpers and growls from deep down Liam´s throat. He trailed his slightly parted lips along Liam´s sharp collarbone, the tip of his tongue peeking out just a little. Theo put his mouth on a little yellow mark that looked like a flower petal lying on Liam´s chest. There were so many colors screaming for his attention, and they were absolutely beautiful, so it took him a sweet eternity to finally get far enough down to brush Liam´s nipple so lightly that it could have been by accident that first time, but not the second time, when he licked over it with his tongue, or the third, when he closed his lips around the hardening bud, or after that, when he kept sucking and nibbling and hearing his own name mixed into hitched breathing.

  
When Theo replaced his mouth with his fingertips eventually, it was only to give Liam´s other nipple the same treatment, with the same passion, only that the reaction he got was even more intense. He could feel Liam´s rock-hard cock against his ribcage where he was leaning over him, the tip leaking wetly against him. It made it hard to focus, but they had all the time in the world, as Theo kept reminding himself, and even if Theo knew his life, knew his luck, and therefore, knew that he simply wasn´t made for happiness, not in the long run, than he would at least take this one night and take as much as humanly possible out of it.

  
Theo´s hands were all over Liam´s body, stroking his chest, groping the muscles, tracing color patterns, trying to burn every curve of the flesh, every fine line of hair, every mole into his memory forever. Just when he marveled at how beautifully every single spot on Liam´s body reacted when it was being touched, he discovered the absolute peak of his sensibility.

  
Liam jumped when a hand brushed the inside of his thigh that lay exposed on Theo´s lap, his ass lifting off of the couch for a second, a strangled whine escaping his lips that may or may not have sounded like a "Theo".

  
Without taking his mouth away from Liam´s stomach, Theo touched the same spot again, and this time Liam didn´t seem as surprised, but just as deeply affected, his dick jerking, his ass clenching tight, his grip on Theo´s shoulder tightening even more. Theo couldn´t help himself but looked up into Liam´s prettily contorted face as he continued to stroke the inside of both his thighs, enjoying the feeling of Liam spreading his legs wider for him while simultaneously biting his lip in a way that left Theo surprised it wasn´t bleeding.

  
When Theo saw yellow marks shooting across the flesh beneath his fingers like shooting stars, he couldn´t hold himself back any longer, so he pulled away from Liam´s upper body, shuffled further down on the couch, lay on his stomach while pulling Liam´s leg up and against the backrest, his face now right where the colors had led it.

  
Theo wanted Liam so badly, he would have swallowed him whole, but he was still worried about moving to quickly, about going too far, about doing things that Liam would later regret. He willed himself to be soft and careful, pressed a kiss to where his hand had been just a moment before, and then another one, and more, dozens of sweet little kisses, and each one a little closer to the deliciously looking, mouth-watering ass presenting itself beneath Liam´s throbbing cock.

  
"Liam," Theo panted, "I want to taste you." He let his tongue swirl over the wrinkle where Liam´s thigh became his buttcheek.

  
"You are, aren´t you?" Liam replied breathlessly.

  
"Liam," Theo insisted, his head pulling away so that Liam would pay his words enough attention. "I don´t mean here." At *here*, he put his tongue back to Liam´s thigh. "I mean...-"

  
"Oh!" Liam made. "Oh. There! Oh my god, really?"

  
Theo almost laughed. "Yes, really," he nodded against Liam´s bent leg that he was stil holding up with one hand. "But I won´t do it if you don´t want me to."

  
"Um, I...," Liam stuttered, his body tensed, "I don´t know. I´ve never really... thought about this."

  
Theo considered his next step for a second before he made his suggestion. "I´ll help you, okay?" Of course, Liam couldn´t know what exactly he meant, but he still nodded at relaxed his muscles again, his head falling back onto the cushion.

  
"You can think about it now, Liam," Theo explained before he pressed a kiss onto Liam´s ankle. "I´ll go as slow as you want me to." Another kiss followed, this time just a mere inch above the ankle. "And I´ll only continue as long as you ask me to." No kiss came. "Understood?"

  
Liam nodded. Still no kiss.

  
"Liam," Theo urged.

  
"Go on," Liam begged, and so the kisses continued up his calf until Theo stopped again at his knee.

  
"Still okay?"

  
"Yeah," Liam confirmed, "very okay."

  
"Good," Theo said and moved ahead, taking more and more time for each kiss the farther up Liam´s inner thigh he moved, and just like that, Liam started shaking again.  
"Feels good?" Theo checked, talking against the soft flesh.

  
"Feels fucking awesome," Liam moaned, the pulsating of his dick confirming his words.

  
Theo kept going, kissing, sucking, even biting a little, which earned him an absolutely obscene groan from Liam, encouraging him to continue. He brought his hands up to keep Liam´s leg steadily apart as he seemed to lose more and more control over them, Theo´s face now right back where he only had to lean in a little to get what he truly wanted.

  
"What do you want, Liam?" Theo asked, aware that his breath was hitting Liam´s ass, praying to hear what he wanted to hear, even if that was incredibly selfish of him.

  
"More," Liam whined out.

  
Theo let out a first sigh of relief and spread the round globes in his hands with his fingers, pulled them apart to get a look at the treasure he was after. Liam whimpered.

  
"How about now?" Theo wanted to know. He just had to be sure.

  
"More," Liam begged again, "Theo, please."

  
It was finally time to give the whimpering mess beneath him what he was asking for, Theo decided. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the softness of Liam´s ass right next to the puckered hole, being a little rougher than Liam had anticipated, judging from the strangled noise than followed. He let his tongue slide over it a few times to soothe the stinging. Liam´s fingers closed around his wrist, an iron grip keeping his hand right where it was, a silent warning not to let go.

  
Theo closed his eyes and embraced the sensation, plunging into it, his tongue licking wet stripes up and down, a shiver running across Liam´s by now sweaty skin with every brush over his entrance, a steady sound of low moaning interrupted by louder curses every few moments.

  
"Can we pretend like I didn´t hesitate before agreeing to this?" Liam panted, making Theo chuckle against his hole, but only briefly, since Theo was definitely not okay with him still being able to form words.

  
"Because it feels incredible. So goo-... Oh my... fuuuuuuck!"

  
_Better_ , Theo thought to himself as he was sucking Liam´s rim. Everything that came out of Liam´s mouth from them on was a messy blur of noises, deep and hoarse, desperate, craving, demanding more. And suddenly, as if he´d done it a thousand times before, Liam started moving, rocking his hips as if he wasn´t caged in Theo´s grip, but Theo knew what was happening. Liam was on fire, and his body took over from his fucked unconscious mind, and what his body wanted was more.

  
Theo moved his tongue around a little more, trying to wet Liam´s entrance as generously as possible, and then he made a first attempt to push it against the tight ring of muscle, just to see how Liam would react. Unsurprisingly enough, what Liam did was press back against the pressure, whining, his legs spreading wider by instinct to make way for Theo. Theo pulled back for just a second, and Liam already let out a complaining noise, but then Theo was right back against him, and then inside.

  
Liam stilled. "Oh my god," he breathed out, his wild thrashing giving way to an intense shaking that took hold of every last of his fibers. Theo didn´t even get the chance to swallow after pulling out with Liam already demanding more. So more he gave him, pushing deeper inside, moving his tongue around against Liam´s walls to stretch him, moving out and inside againt, kneading Liam´s ass while his tongue was fucking him relentlessly. Soon, their movements were in perfect sync, Liam practically riding Theo´s face, even from his compromised position.

  
"More," Liam begged again and again. "Please," he said a hundred times and it sounded so gorgeously desperate. "Theo," he whine, and Theo was sure he was the luckiest dude on earth. "More," Liam repeated insistently, and all of a sudden, Theo understood what he meant.

  
"Liam," he said softly, which was hard through all the heavy panting. Liam was so far gone, he only continued to thrash and squirm and whimper from lust and pleasure.

  
"Liam," Theo warned again, and this time, Liam´s head snapped up.

  
"We can´t," Theo explained himself. "We don´t have lube."

  
"Do we really need any?" Liam asked, his brain apparently completely fogged up by the hot steam between them.

  
"Yes," Theo replied, dead serious, "definitely. I will sure as hell not hurt you in any way that could have been avoided with a little lube."

  
"Okay so...-" Liam looked down to Theo between his spread legs, then aside to the floor as he mumbled on. "I might have some in my room upstairs."

  
"You might or you do?" Theo wanted to know.

  
"I do," Liam said eagerly. "I absolutely do."

  
"You´re definitely going to have to explain to me why you have lube in our bedroom. And especially since when, but that will have to wait until later. The question now is, how do we get upstairs without anybody noticing?"

  
"Honestly," Liam replied, "I don´t even give a shit right now." He was already up and pulling his jeans up without bothering to put his underwear back on underneath. "What are you waiting for?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his utterly messy hair. "It´s kind of urgent, you know."

  
Theo did know. He understood perfectly well. It almost pained him to force his boner back into the tightness of his pants, but the prospect of what they´d be doing once they were upstairs, on a real bed, _their_  bed, and with access to lube, was enough to make him get dressed in record time. They didn´t even try to be quiet as they stumbled up the stairs, fingers intertwined and shining yellow, simply ignoring the voices calling their names after them. Theo became aware they could have been seen holding hands, but he also became aware Liam didn´t care, maybe didn´t really mind at all.

  
Liam couldn´t keep his hands to himself until the entered the room, so the door fell shut behind them as they were already kissing, hands down each other´s pants, tugging at the unwelcome pieces of clothing impatiently.

  
"Let´s continue this right where we left off," Liam proposed as he practically ripped off all of his clothes in under one second.

  
"So eager," Theo commented with a smirk, stripping down almost as rapidly.

  
"You wouldn´t believe it if I told you," Liam winked at him. Theo almost had a heart attack. There Liam was, in all his naked glory, his dick hard and pink and bouncing against his stomach as he was walking across the room, but the thing that ultimately killed Theo was a damn fucking wink. It was eternally ridiculous.

  
Liam rummaged through the bottom drawer of his dresser, and Theo realized that his own underwear lay neatly folded just in the drawer above, which shouldn´t have turned him on, but it did. Especially when Liam turned around with a bottle of lube in his hand, holding in out to Theo like he was offering him another birthday present. Which he sort of was.

  
"How do you want to do this?" Theo asked when they both stood in front of the bed hesitantly, unsure of their next step. "Because hands and knees offers the best angle, but I feel like it would be nice to see your face, too."

  
"Don´t you dare romance me right now," Liam said as he climbed onto the mattress on all fours, wiggling his ass in front of Theo, his face turned back over his shoulder to throw him an expectant look.

  
"Are you sure?" Theo checked again. "Because-"

  
"I swear to God, Theo," Liam urged, "get your hands on me now or I´ll do it myself."

  
Theo would have been lying if he´d said that he wasn´t thinking about it for a moment, the fantasy of Liam touching himself coming alive in his head as he noticed that the bottle of lube had been opened before, that Liam had in fact used it. He would definitely have to ask him about that later.

  
He stepped closer right behind Liam, who held his breath when he could hear the bottle being uncapped. Theo decided to be extra generous with the amount of lube on his fingers. He put his left hand in the small of Liam´s back for comfort and assurance, not that Liam seemed to need much of that. His right hand moved between their two bodies, slicking up Liam´s entrance and Theo´s dick at the same time. Liam picked up where he´d stopped trembling and moaning instantly.

  
Strangely enough, it was Theo who was insecure about it being Liam´s first time, his finger teasing Liam for a while, a little scared to be moving to quickly, even when all Liam did was beg for more - both physically and verbally. He finally pushed one finger in as slowly as he could, just the tip of it, almost expecting Liam to stop him, to pull away, or worse, to cry out in pain, but the noises falling from his lips indicated nothing other than pleasure.

  
Theo stilled and waited, waited for Liam to get adjusted to the feeling, waited for him to give him a sign that it was okay, that it felt good, since the onscene groaning wasn´t enough. In the end, Liam had to take the matter into his own hands, or his ass, rather, as he pushed back so that his tight hole slid further down around Theo´s finger.

  
When that one finger was all the way inside Liam to the base, Theo tried moving it carefully, just once.

  
"Fuck!" Liam exclaimed at the sensation. "More, Theo, fuck, give me more."

  
Theo knew that he was playing a dangerous game, taking his time with Liam and edging him so badly, he knew how much he´d already done to the boy since the first time he´d been close to coming, and Liam´s cock looked so achingly hard as it was hanging there between his legs that Theo was sincerely surprised Liam hadn´t made any attempt to touch it so far. All he wanted was to see Liam fall over the edge, to catch him in his arms when it would happen, to be the one to both push him over and then cradle him back to strength, but at this point, there was no way for that to happen without Theo putting his dick in that gorgeous ass in front of him.

  
He set a steady pace moving his finger in and out of Liam in light circles, the goal ahaed and in plain sight, the purpose of his treatment to prepare Liam for the ride over the finish line. He added another finger and Liam cried out, his voice so high pitched it sounded completely unlike him. It was impressive how fast Liam´s adjusted to Theo´s fingers filling him up, the rim stretching around him and letting him push inside a little easier every time.

  
When they´d made it to three fingers, Liam´s arms buckled and he fell down onto the mattress with his chest, the side of his face pressed into the sheets, his ass now sticking into the air even more temptingly. Theo thought about helping him back up, but the new position was really not that unfavorable, and Liam did absolutely not seem to have anything against it either. On the contrary, now that his hands were free, one clenched tight around a bit of pillow and one snaked down beneath him, wrapping around his own cock, even though he didn´t move it yet.

  
_Just a little more_ , Theo thought to himself, knowing that his dick wasn´t exactly small or thin, and no excitement, no lust, no want in the world could have made him risk for Liam to get hurt. But Liam´s perspective on the matter was a different one.

  
"Theo," he pressed out, his voice wrecked, absolutely destroyed already. "I need you. I need your cock."

  
Theo couldn´t deny him. He simply was physically unable to not give Liam what he wanted. So he added an extra layer of lube on his dick and lined up behind Liam. When the tip was pressing against Liam´s entrance, he leaned forward, one hand tight on Liam´s hip to keep him from taking over again, and pressed a kiss onto his back. The red streak along Liam´s spine was squirming just as much as the rest of him, but differently, not in sync, almost as if it had a life on its own.

  
The noise that escaped Liam´s shuddering body as Theo pushed in slowly was the single most breathtaking thing he´d ever heard. Yellow sprinkles shot up from his asscheeks like fireworks and mixed into the red above. It was absolutely beautiful.

  
Theo would have closed his eyes, would have enjoyed the feeling of incredible tightness around him, would have listened to the well audible mess that two deep voices totally out of control were making, but he forced them open, wondering whether the yellow beneath Liam´s skin was the same as the marks on his own hands and arms, and on his stomach, which he only just then realized, all the ink beneath his skin hiding the color pretty well.

  
Theo bottomed out and relished the feeling for a moment, thinking that he definitely wouldn´t last long, figuring that he probably should make up for the brevity by at least making the whole experience the most intense possible.

  
"You feel so good, Liam," Theo praised as he started moving in a slow rhythm. He knew he was about to start rambling, but he supposed it couldn´t hurt, hoping that Liam liked a little talking during sex. "I can´t even tell you how good you feel. I´m going to explode."

  
"Me too," Liam pressed out, the way his shoulder moved against the bed suggesting that he´d started pumping his cock by now. "And I´m going to explode soon."

  
"Just a little longer, baby," Theo panted, every thrust getting a little harder, every next one coming a little quicker. "Just let me make you feel real good."

  
"I don´t know how I could feel any better, Theo," Liam breathed out, Theo´s pounding forcing him to pause his sentence after every. other. word.

  
"You´re about to find out," Theo promised with a devilish grin that he knew Liam couldn´t see.

  
He angled up just a little when he pushed in again, harshly, hitting Liam´s prostate with deliberate force.

  
"Aaahhh," Liam cried out, and if that noise or his contorted face or his fist almost tearing the pillow in half weren´t proof enough of Theo reaching his goal to completely ruin him, then the things his red mark was doing on his back sure as hell were. It almost looked like the streak was being torn in two, the bony structure of Liam´s spine emerging in blankness in the middle, the red trickling down in droplets and clouds of smoke left of it and dancing back up to his neck on the right.

  
"Fuck," Theo warned and gave Liam another merciless thrust. "Liam." _Thrust._ "You´re too beautiful." _Thrust._ "I´m going to cum." _Thrust_.

  
He could tell that Liam´s fastened the pace with which he was jerking his cock with every word Theo was saying. He tried to hold out just another second. Just a second. Waiting for...

  
Liam. And the red in his back completely fading as he was sobbing Theo´s name into the sheets.

  
And then Theo spilled his load inside of him, his cock feeling like it was actually exploding, the clenching rim of Liam´s ass milking him deliciously, draining every last bit out of him.

When it all became too much, the sight of Liam´s skin and the things happening beneath it, his orgasm, the salty smell of cum and the earthshattering cries from Liam´s lips, Theo pulled his lover up, flush against his chest, holding him close, as close as he could while they were both shaking through their orgasms, which with the connection between them, really felt like only one, thinking that if he were to die, he would gladly die like this, just like this, with Liam all over and around him, with nothing but love and happiness in his heart.

  
They stayed in that position for what could have been minutes, or half an hour, who knew, certainly not Theo. He didn´t even pull out before they collapsed onto the bed, still entangled in each other, breathing each other, simply not ready to let go.

  
"Happy birthday," Liam whispered once he was on a good enough way to catching his breath.

  
"Thank you, Captain," Theo replied with a kiss onto his shoulder.

  
"Seriously, Theo, do not call me Captain right now," Liam warned, "not after you just had your dick in me."

  
"It´s our thing, baby," Theo shrugged, "the sooner you accept that, the better."

  
Liam let out a tired sigh. Just when Theo thought he´d drifted off, Liam found his voice again though. "I´ve had the lube since the second week you were here, by the way."

  
_Great, and now I´m supposed to sleep like this_ , Theo thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the birthday party is still happening downstairs, I don´t care, let my boys sleep! 
> 
> Kinda excited about what you think, so let me know please!


End file.
